


【铁船】Rob

by ShinH



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinH/pseuds/ShinH
Summary: 就是个车。





	【铁船】Rob

*不知道为什么突然开了车………威尔x杰克。

*ooc！！

*对不起半路停车……下会补全。

* * *

“……我一年就上岸一天，就这天你竟然去嫖妓？！”

威尔知道杰克不是个东西，但没想到他这么——不是个东西。

“平时我不也在海上吗，又不是一年只有这一天见面……”杰克毫不在意地挥挥手。

威尔：“……你刚才抹去了那些女人扇你耳光时我对你最后一丝同情。”

就算威尔“身上流淌着海盗的血液”，现在也确实是个海盗没错，但是他曾经有一颗绅士的少男心，直到现在也还有。他俩在海上见面的机会不少，但是在岸上毕竟不一样。何况一年只有这一天，“唯一”给这天带来了特殊意义。他本来想和杰克在岛上走走，感受一下土地的坚实。一年365天有364天在船上晃荡，威尔对于土地逐渐生出特殊的喜爱和眷恋来。

而杰克船长，这个人是不安分和刺激的代名词，时时刻刻都在走钢丝，却又常给人可靠的错觉。威尔觉得自己与他的交往也时时刻刻在走钢丝，稍不留神就能摔个粉身碎骨。比如他满怀期待地等着上岸的这天，规划好了一天的行程，结果一上岸，压根儿见不到杰克踪影。直到下午才有人告诉他，杰克他妈的在嫖妓。

杰克对此毫不在意，并且不认为这跟威尔有什么关系，只是威尔脸色着实不好，他出于某种哄孩子的心情说：“行行行，反正都被你揪出来了，那你要干什么？”

显然这句话达到了相反的效果，威尔脸色更不好看了。

威尔的眼神让杰克怀疑自己是不是真的做错了什么，但是他把自己从头到脚审视了一遍，觉得哪里都很对。至于嫖妓？这跟威尔有什么关系？炮友不可能还不让自己跟别人打炮吧？这儿的女人都不这样儿的，威尔应该不会比女人更在意这些吧。

威尔看出他“我做错什么了吗没有啊”的想法，冷笑一声，一把揪住杰克的衣领，把他拖到海边，一脚把他踹进了水里。

“F**k，你——”杰克从水里冒出头来，看着威尔的眼神愣是没敢骂下去。

杰克自衬，自己能活到现在不得不说有很大一部分是“能屈能伸”的功劳，于是迅速地怂了：“好吧我认错，以后不犯……”

“我可去你妈的。”威尔打断他，“你的话可信猪都能开船了。”

“……”

海盗生活可真不好，杰克忧伤地想，那个纯洁的小铁匠已经一去不复返了。说好的我瞎扯他瞎信呢。

威尔：我又不瞎。比一般戴个眼罩的海盗还多只眼睛呢。

“那女人用的香水那么劣质你都不嫌的吗？”威尔几乎是把杰克在水里涮了十几遍才让他上岸。

杰克再怎么怂也感到了一丝丢脸，指着威尔正要说话，威尔一伸手把他翘起来的小拇指按下去：“我早就想说了，你能不能不……这样儿。”

“……”

“还有，你个大男人，能不能别扭腰？”

“……”杰克干巴巴地说，“你意见怎么这么多——不能。”

威尔气不打一处来：“你瞅瞅这整个岛，哪个男人像你这样儿？走路走猫步，屁股扭来扭去的……”

“呦！你竟然会在公共场合说这个单词……”杰克觑着威尔要杀人的眼神，象征性地收了收嬉皮笑脸，“呃，你继续。”

威尔：“……没人摸你吗？”

杰克愣了半晌，突然回过味来，爆笑起来：“哈哈哈哈哈！我说呢哈哈哈哈，小鬼，你就想搞我呗？唉你直说啊反正又不是没搞过。”

我他妈真是瞎了眼了。威尔绝望地想。

“反正不是没搞过”是事实。

还不止一次。

所以杰克认为他们是炮友关系不是没道理。

威尔觉得绅士的少男心是可以完全丢弃了，现在他只想把他弄死在床上。

都怪海盗生活，他现在用词越来越粗俗了。

弄死在床上是不可能的。

要弄死也得是在船上。他船上没床。

以上是威尔把杰克按在荷兰人号船长室地上的原因。

此刻威尔正熟门熟路地扯杰克的衣服，边扯边在他身上啃咬。是真的咬，杰克感觉有一个牙印那里大概是出血了。

然而杰克从对方小狼狗一样的急切的行径中获得了某种刺激感。没办法，如果有个病叫刺激感成瘾的话，杰克绝对是重度患者。威尔表现出来的侵略性和危险感反而让他感到十足的兴奋——或者说性奋。

他去嫖妓是出于某种海盗的习惯。“女人”是海盗乐于追求的东西之一，对于杰克来说那是能力的一种象征，在他眼里可说是一种抽象概念。如果是追求快感的话，无疑威尔更能满足他。

光是想到这个年轻人曾经是个气度如贵族的良善青年，这种污染纯洁的感觉就能让杰克硬了。何况威尔长得好看，在一堆歪瓜裂枣的海盗里简直英俊得鹤立鸡群。他有健壮得恰到好处的体魄，腰腹有力……

还没想完这些，杰克的思维被手腕上的一丝痛感拉回来，发现自己的双手被绑在壁橱腿上了。

“等等……”杰克终于恢复了点警觉，“这是不是有点过了。”

“哦，我还以为你会说‘这很有趣’呢。”威尔用膝盖抵住杰克的大腿内侧，迫使他打开腿，“我觉得我需要换一种方式。”

“……宝贝你有点辣过头了……”杰克挣了挣。捆得并不很紧，但他知道自己真的挣开，指不定下次飞翔的荷兰人就要对着黑珍珠号开火了。

威尔当然不像那些给一个巴掌就了事的女人一样。

他把船长扒得只剩下衬衫和靴子——衬衫能后幸存是因为威尔扒它反卷上去缚住了杰克的手臂。

杰克是真的感觉不妙，但是骨子里的某种东西又让他懒得挣脱，反而想要看看威尔能做什么。

只要他不直接捅就行。这时的杰克还是这么想的。

事实证明伟大的船长先生虽然在海上有着无穷无尽的奇思妙想，对于这些事的想象力还是着实有些匮乏。

出乎他意料的，威尔先帮他撸了起来。

他在妓女那儿就已经被挑起了火，只是被踹海里之后软了。现在那火又上来了——没过一会儿他就射了第一发。

你惹恼对方的时候，他还给你糖吃，肯定是有更大的图谋不轨。

杰克对这一点心知肚明。

威尔看到他射了，手上却没停。只是之前他仅仅上下撸动，这次却着重揉搓着顶部和两个小球。

忠于本能的杰克忍不住仰着头呻吟起来。

威尔只庆幸现在他不穿贵族式的紧身裤了，不然他的玩意儿可能会顶破布料——让我们允许他用一点夸张来表达自己的感觉。

杰克身上沾染的劣质香水味儿已经消散，取而代之的是海水的味道。咸咸的，又很广博。威尔习惯于这种味道，也很喜欢它。

而此时，另一种咸腥的味道逐渐弥漫开来。杰克的腰忍不住往上顶，把性器往威尔手上蹭。他担心威尔不给个痛快的爽，却得到了很好的爱抚。威尔甚至俯下身来舔舐起他的乳头，这让他忍不住叫得更大声……哦，他甚至没试图忍耐。今天是一年中唯一一天上岸的日子，飞翔的荷兰人号上没人逗留。

威尔显然很满意他的浪叫，他用拇指在顶端的小孔上逡巡了一会儿……然后杰克又射了。

明明以前还能享受一下老流氓调戏小青年的乐趣，现在他的技术是不是好得有点过分？

这个问题与“他为啥还不脱裤子上”一起在杰克高潮后昏涨的脑子里转了个圈儿，被快感冲了个没影。

第三次的时候杰克感到有点累。他不是气血方刚的小年轻，这么短的时间里连续射了两次着实有些消耗精力。

威尔舔了舔嘴角。

这表情杰克太他妈的懂了，这是鸭子快煮熟了的表情。

悲剧在于杰克没法飞走。

他只能大张着双腿任由威尔强行让他第三次勃起。

发泄了两次之后，这次时间就很长。威尔终于脱了裤子，掏出自己的性器蹭着杰克的，一起撸动。

这跟用手好像完全不一样。威尔那个硬挺的、热度惊人的东西一靠上来，杰克就觉得大腿一阵抽搐。

“小伙子剑用得不错啊。”杰克顺口嘴贱了一把。威尔听懂了这个没什么技术含量的荤话，笑了笑。

杰克一瞬间还以为自己看到了当年那个小铁匠，情不自禁有点追忆过去的想法。

只是他难得的情怀被威尔打断了，他那根东西不仅是蹭着杰克的性器，还磨着敏感的大腿内侧，龟头甚至在顶弄他的睾丸。明明离插入还有十万八千里，杰克却有一种自己已经在被操的感觉。

杰克嘴里胡乱骂了几句脏话，迎来了第三次高潮。

这次射出来的东西已经很稀薄了。

有那么两分钟，杰克觉得自己的大脑没在工作。腿上失了力气，被撑开太久已经有点合不拢了。

回过神来，杰克终于意识到。他已经射了三次，但是威尔还没射过。

我方弹药已尽，敌方大炮刚推出来。

杰克感到了某种危机。

威尔故技重施，但这次杰克的性器只能半硬着。

威尔笑起来，鸭子终于煮熟了，可以开动了。打铁是千锤百炼的活儿，所以他的又足够的耐心等这个前期准备的过程。不过这个过程比他想象中短一些。

“你这样还去嫖妓呢。”威尔故意嘲讽道，“不行啊杰克。”

杰克想踹他，可惜没力气，只好在心里想着你在海上的时候还不是被我遛以获得一些心理平衡，嘴里说道：“我又不是你这种毛头小子。这么久不射你才不行。”

威尔也不气。刚才杰克射出来的东西已经够多了，他用食指抹了一些，径直探入杰克的后穴。

“F……”杰克在突如其来的刺激下猛地挺了挺腰，“轻点啊。”

威尔敷衍地答应着，食指在里面刮了一圈，顺势把中指也塞进去了。

杰克下半身颤抖起来。屁股和大腿的肌肉随着威尔的动作一抽一抽地。

体内被异物入侵的感觉很奇怪，穴肉忍不住要把手指往外挤，实际上却是咬紧了威尔的手指。

“你怎么这么紧，”威尔半真半假地抱怨，“等会儿我怎么进去？”

杰克瞅了一眼威尔腿间与精致外表不符的大东西，深以为然，差点顺口说出“那你别进来了呗”。

威尔两根手指在他体内搅着，一圈圈按摩开绞紧的穴肉。

异物感还是很强烈，但是杰克必须承认他逐渐感到了一点爽。

威尔得寸进尺地把胯往杰克脸上顶了顶，带着一丝撒娇的口吻说：“帮我舔舔。”

又补充道：“等会你也少疼一点。”

这听上去真划算……个屁。

要不是威尔，杰克肯定会认为这是特殊的羞辱——包括捅后面，一般在海盗眼里都是折辱的方式。

但是杰克知道威尔没这个意思，对他来说这可能只是跟其他男人摸女人的胸一样。

如果只是单纯为了快感，杰克一般不会拒绝。关键可能还是他现在面对威尔有些纵容。

杰克把他归类为老人家看到年轻小孩儿的心态。

杰克迅速地说服了自己，张开嘴……还没等他努力张嘴去含着，威尔已经捅进来了。

日，老子要窒息了。

出于生理本能，杰克不由自主地做些吞咽的动作。这个过程相当于用口腔和喉咙给威尔的性器按摩，所以威尔发出了一声舒爽的叹息。

杰克突然想到这样可以让威尔先射一发。消耗敌方弹药，为自己的菊花缓解压力。于是颇为真情实感地吸吮起来。威尔忍不住抓着他的头发摆动起腰来，在他的嘴里抽插了一会儿。

但是他忍住了没射，用莫大的意志力把自己拔出来，又专心开拓起杰克的后穴来。

杰克：……


End file.
